Don't Give Up Just Yet
by infinitekitten
Summary: Olivia Grimes lived her whole life as the perfect daughter and older sister. That was before the dead starting walking the earth. Now she struggles with reality and how to survive in a world where at any moment you can die. Along the way she meets people she learns she can't live without. OC/OC.


**I don't own walking dead and also sorry if my writing for Merle and Daryl's accents isn't really up to par. Review and I hope you enjoy.**

_My heart beats hard against my chest. The smell of decomposing flesh tickles my nostrils, the dead are everywhere. I do the only thing I can do and that is run. I run until my feet are bleeding, I run until I feel like I'm going to die. I don't want to die. Suddenly a figure appears out of the dark, a familiar man with brown hair and blue eyes. _

"_Daddy?" my father stares at me with a strange look, "Olivia, baby girl everything's going to be alright, you hear me? You'll be fine Liv" he says not looking at me but behind me. I turn and see more of the dead, I start to cry out. "Daddy help me" I say in a panicked voice, he still doesn't look at me._

"_Be good Live, listen to your mama, and take care of your brother" he says walking past me. I reach out to grab him, "Daddy wait!" I screech at him the groans of the dead are getting louder. He finally looks at me with a pained look in his eyes, "Daddy please don't go, I promise to be good, just please don't go" I say tears falling fast._

_He pulls out of my reach and nods, "I'm sorry baby girl, I have to, I love you" he says and walks into the arms of the dead monsters that have been chasing me. "NO! DADDY PLEASE! NO!" I scream as loud as I can, I watch helplessly as he is torn limb from limb. His blood staining the floor, my sobs grow and the monsters look at me. I scream out loud as the monsters lung at me, leaving my dad's bloody body behind._

_I let out a loud scream one last time before the monsters dig their teeth into my flesh._

"Olivia" I bolt out of my makeshift bed, my head slamming into my mother's forehead. "Geez ma! What the hell!" I shout at her.

She gives me a hard stare, "Watch your language young lady." I roll my eyes at her.

"Please I've heard worse come out of your mouth" I say annoyed.

"Olivia Marie Grimes get out of bed right now you have chores" she says angrily.

She leaves me alone in my tent and I let out a sad sigh. My mom and I were really close before all this shit happened. I don't know what happened but it seems everything I do just annoys her, I don't understand what I did wrong. I've always done what my parents thought was, I tried to be the perfect daughter but at this moment I just don't know anymore.

I grab my clothes for today and get dressed. I pull my long wavy brown hair into a braid then put on my combat boots. I reach under my pillow and pull out a small hunting knife and place it on the inside of my left boot. You can never be too careful nowadays; I exit my tent and stretch out my sore limbs.

" Liv !" I turn and see my little brother Carl running toward me. He runs into my arms squeezing the life out of my body.

"Wow buddy, release" I say with a happy smile, Carl lets go of me and giggles.

"Are you going to play with us today?" he asks.

I shake my head, "You know I can't bud, I have chores" I say sadly.

He looks up at me with sad eyes, "Why don't you get Eliza, Louis and Sophia to play with you?" I say trying to make him happy.

He nods "Will you come with me to ask them?" he says, I nod. We walk toward the Morales's tent to ask them if Eliza and Louis can play with Carl. I see Morales and Miranda standing next to their tent, they spot me walking toward them. "Mornin' Carl here was wondering if Eliza and Louis can come out and play with him." I say kindly. Miranda looks at Morales and he nods, "Eliza, Louis why don't you two go play with Carl?" Miranda asks her kids they nod happily and join Carl and me.

"Okay now why don't we ask Sophia if she wants to come play with ya'll" I say with a smile. The kids nod eagerly and we walk toward the Peletier's tents, I motion the kids to stand behind me as we approach Mr. and Mrs. Peletier. "Hello Mrs. Peletier I was wonderin' if Sophia could come out and play with Carl?" I ask nicely.

I hear the distinct sounds of hushed shouting from inside the tent and I wonder if it is Mr. Peletier and his son. I never liked Mr. Peletier or Ed as everyone calls him, he has a wonderful wife and two really nice kids yet he's still such a dick wad. Mrs. Peletier smiles at me, "Of course Olivia, let me call her" she says in her kind voice.

Mrs. Peletier leaves into the tent and comes back with both her kids Sophia and Jackson. Jackson is one person I really trust in this camp, we are around the same age and he care for Sophia as if she was his. "Hey Livvie" he says with a wide smile, "Hey Jackson," I turn to Carl "Now go play but remember stay in Dale's sight you hear me punk?" I say. Carl looks up at me with his innocent blue eyes and nods, he then runs off with the other kids.

"So what are you up to Livvie?" Jackson asks following me around the camp, I turn and raise my eyebrow at him.

"Why do you need to know Jackie kins?" I ask with a laugh.

He looks at me with a goofy grin, "Because maybe I want to help?" he says.

"Is that a question?" I ask him with a small grin. He shakes his head and steps closer, "No it was a statement" I enter the main camp and grab a basket full of laundry. "Well then its laundry day" I toss him the basket and he narrows his eyes at me. "You seductress, you fooled me" he says playing mad, I let out a laugh.

"Yes I did so let's get on it" I say with a smirk, we walk around the camp and collect more clothing. We stop at our last stop which is the Dixon brothers, Daryl and Merle. Daryl is sort of a nice guy but Merle is a class A pain in everyone's ass. I enter their little camp with Jackson close behind, I spot the brother's buy their tents talking.

I walk toward them, "Mornin' boys" Jackson says as he walks past me. Jackson is close with the Dixon brothers it's like they have a silent agreement with each other. "Well looky 'ere bro, its princess and lil Jackie, ey princess come to show lil old Merle a good time?" Merle says with a laugh. I look at him with disgust; I ignore him and walk up to Daryl.

"Um Mr. Dixon sir, I need your dirty laundry please" I say kindly, he gives me a scowl. He reaches into his tent and pulls out a bag with clothes and hands it to me. "Thank you Mr. Dixon" I say with a smile, he scoffs at me, "Don be callin' me no Mr. Dixon girl" he says annoyed. I nod quickly and walk away, I see Jackson talking to Merle so I decide to move on.

I reach the lake were we do the laundry and see Andrea, Amy and Jacqui already starting to wash clothes. "Hey girls I got another load" I say with a small grin, Amy stares at me with happy eyes. "You just missed a funny story Olivia!" she laughs at me. Me and Amy have a really good friendship, her sister Andrea is really hard headed so we don't really get along and Jacqui is super quiet so we hardly talk.

"Did I? Well sorry I was too busy being harassed by Merle." I say with a chuckle. "Hey Livvie thanks for ditchin me!" I hear Jackson shout , Amy lets out a laugh. "Or maybe you were with Jackson makin out" she whispers to me as he approaches. I shove her playfully and walk away, "Well if you weren't takin your sweet time I wouldn't have left you" I say walking toward him.

He shakes his head and lets out a low laugh, "You are going to be the death of me woman."

"Good now get off of your ass and help" I say in a sweet voice, "Yur wish is my command" he mutters under his breath. I throw my head back and let out a laugh, "God you are a stone cold loser" I say laughing harder. Jackson scoffs and shakes his head, I walk away from him and toward the lake.

We sit in silence and wash a large pile of clothes. Usually it's just the women washing clothes but Jackson usually likes to help us. The other girls stare and whisper about us, they always do. Ever since me and Jackson met we just clicked and it wasn't in the I like like you way. It was more like a deep understanding.

You see his dad is an ass, Mr. Peletier beats on his wife and on Jackson. Sometimes he even tries to hurt Sophia but Jackson always takes the heat for it. That's why we get along so well, we'd do anything for the people we love. I just wish I could have done something for my daddy.

Before this all happened my daddy was shot on his job. People always said bein' a cop was dangerous, I just never thought my daddy would get hurt. He was in a coma, then when Shane, my daddy's best friend came to get me, Carl and momma, my daddy was dead. Shane went to the hospital earlier to save my dad and he was dead.

Maybe if I did something he would have still been alive. At least I still have Shane, momma and Carl, Shane has sort of filled that void I have since my dad's been dead. He's not my dad but he helped us, he could have left us but he didn't. Not a lot of people in the camp like him all that much and I don't know why.

"Hey Livvie, you okay?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Jackson. I nod my head and smirk, "Of course I am princess, now hurry up and wash these damn clothes" I say. He snorts and splashes water at me, I let out a small squeal. I scoop up some water with my hands and toss it at him. Then an all out water war is waging between us. The times like these are when I start to forget the world has gone to shit.


End file.
